


An Interesting Visit

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco gets exciting news and refuses to wait to share it with Harry.





	An Interesting Visit

Harry and Draco had a lot of sex. Definitely more than normal couples. The only problem with that was that sometimes, they forgot the contraception spell. Draco knew that Harry had just started as Head Auror and this would be horrible for his career, which was very busy. Draco himself worked with dangerous spells and potions all the time. So last week, when they ducked into a broom cupboard at the ministry and contraception spells were the last thing on their minds, Draco assumed he wouldn’t get pregnant by sheer willpower. Of course, that didn’t turn out well. 

Draco woke up vomiting six weeks later. Harry had already left for work. Draco only trusted one healer with his personal health as he had known and been friends with her since he was eleven.

Pansy Parkinson had her own office in St. Mungo's, which she often hated. Her friends, of course, took her office for granted by popping in anytime they felt ill and demanded her help. She would normally instruct them to make an appointment next time then treat them despite her annoyance. Her best friend, Draco Malfoy, was the only person she never yelled at for showing up unexpectedly. She was always happy to see him and happy to help. When he came in that day, she cringed.

“Hey, Pans. Um, I have a problem. I’m afraid I need to enforce doctor-patient confidentiality on this one. “ He said, hopping up onto the bed. His waist-length hair, normally brushed and straight down his back, was now pulled into a bun on the top of his head and was obviously tangled. His breath smelled of throw up, he was pale and still wearing his pajamas which happened to be Harry’s Weasley sweater and pajama pants covered in little green snakes. Pansy had never seen him look worse. 

“Okay. What’s the matter, Draco?” She asked while coming to sit in front of him.

“I have been throwing up all morning. I think I might be pregnant but I didn’t want to do the spell myself and you were the only person I could think of.” Draco said all of this calmly but Pansy could see every bit of nerves in the way he fidgeted with his hands. 

“Okay. Lay back, palms flat to the bed. Take a deep breath, calm down, and I’ll go get the potion to start.” Pansy left and Draco was alone with his nerves again. He just hoped Harry would be happy about it if he was pregnant. 

 

The potion tasted like frogs, Draco decided. He had never tasted frogs that weren't of the chocolate variety but he was sure this is what they would taste like. At least his breath didn’t smell like vomit anymore. Now it smelled of frogs. He was so caught up in his thoughts about the assumed taste of frog that he didn’t hear Pansy cast the spell and he didn’t hear her gasp of surprise. 

“Draco. Draco!” Pansy shook him from his thoughts. He looked to her for confirmation and got a small nod. He was pregnant. His child was inside of him right now. He thought he would never love anyone more than Harry but with the knowledge that he was a father, he decided that Harry was a very close second. 

“Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Draco asked. 

“It’s a boy. You have a son, Draco.” With Pansy’s words, it felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Now he just had to tell Harry. 

 

Draco decided that telling Harry was not something that could wait. He left Pansy’s office very quickly, barely even giving a goodbye. He went straight to the ministry. The wait to get to level two felt like it took forever even though he knew it only took three minutes. 

When he burst into Harry’s office, he realized he was definitely interrupting something. Harry, Ron, the minister of magic, and Ron’s new Auror partner turned to look at him in surprise. “So, clearly I’ve just interrupted something important but I need to talk to Harry. It’s urgent.” Draco said, out of breath but still unable to stop smiling. 

“Mr. Malfoy, I don’t think this is the best time,” Kingsley said, even as Harry continued to follow Draco into the hall. “But I guess that doesn’t matter much to your fiance.” 

Harry shut the door behind him, though he knew that they could still be seen as that entire wall of his office was made of glass. “What is it? Are you okay?” Harry asked, concerned. 

“I’m pregnant,” Draco said simply, waiting for Harry to react. 

“What?” Harry said, seemingly not getting the idea. 

“I am pregnant with your son right now,” Draco said slowly, the words making his grin come back. 

“Oh my god. I have a son. I’m a father. We’re parents.” Harry joined Draco in grinning. He grabbed his fiance in a bear hug and swung him around, making Draco giggle. 

“We’re parents!” Draco shouted, drawing the attention of some onlookers. Harry and Draco could hardly keep their hands to themselves caught up in their joy as they were. Harry set Draco down and leaned down to steal a kiss, though it was a bit hard to stop grinning long enough to kiss properly. 

“I love you so much, Draco.” Harry whispered, his forehead resting against Draco’s.

“I love you too, Harry.”

It wasn’t until five minutes later when Harry could tear himself away from Draco long enough to open his office door and shout an ecstatic, “We’re parents!” 

Those in the room cheered until there was a distinct thud as Ron hit the floor. Pansy got another visitor in her office that morning. Harry went home early. 

At home, Harry decided they needed to start practicing for their next child early.


End file.
